


Headcanons!

by italiantwist



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, headcanons, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italiantwist/pseuds/italiantwist
Summary: Just basic headcanons of Scott/what he'd be like in a relationship





	Headcanons!

\- Scott can hear anything almost anywhere. he has AMAZING hearing

\- you could barely whisper for him from the treehouse and he’d sprint to you from the library

\- riding on his shoulders from class to class? i think so

\- he usually depends on you to cheer him up

\- at some points he gets socially overwhelmed

\- he won’t even hang with the Wolfpack

\- if they ask you didn’t hear it from me

\- BEGS YOU TO BRUSH HIM DURING THE SUMMER

\- he will shed like c r a z y please we can’t find liam he’s somewhere in the piles of hair

\- hugs hugs hugs hugs

\- when one of you isn’t with the other, you’re most likely talking about each other anyways

\- scott got you matching bracelets for one of ur anniversaries and you got matching necklaces. neither fit on him. he’s too beefy.

\- he will support you through absolutely anything

\- scott once got kicked out of a petting zoo for trying to smuggle all the animals out

\- scott: THEY WANT TO SEE THE WORLD” | you: “scott please not again”

\- of course this has happened before

\- group plans end up with you two leaving early and doing the exact same thing you were doing as a group but in private

\- “we just got back from seeing that movie scott.” “but I want to see it again with you.”

\- lots of forehead kisses

\- plays with your hair and tries to do something with it, even if it never really turns out good

**Author's Note:**

> [send requests to my tumblr!](https://starrymarvel.tumblr.com)


End file.
